User talk:176.41.237.6
If you want to see my previous memes, click here. The Supposed Ancestors Previously, at the end of my eleventh meme... ???: 'Donny? Leo? Omelette? Is that you? '''Omelette: '''TARA?! '???: 'Yes, it's me, Tara... What are you guys doing here? '''Donny: '''Boggy B destroyed our house... We're homeless, now, but our friends gave us enough money for us to buy a new house. We'll buy one tomorrow. '''Tara: '''Oh... Well, that's too bad. You see, my house was destroyed, too... It was on fire, and eventually burned to the ground... I guess I shouldn't have overcooked that dirt-casserole. '''Leo: '''Casserole made of dirt? Sounds deli- I mean, sorry to hear that... '''Tara: '''Oh, can I join you guys? I heard you're forming some sort of team... Please? '''Omelette: '''Sure! '''Road Kill: '...Who's Tara? 'Tara: '''Oh, thank you guys! I won't disappoint you, I promise... ''Tara FINALLY appeared for the first time in this very meme! And she joined Donny and Leo's team, just like that. Anyways, in this meme, Boggy B will resurrect three legendary Worms, and he believes they MIGHT be his ancestors... Are they? We'll find out... Enjoy reading this meme! 'Tara: '''Oh, thank you guys! I won't disappoint you, I promise... '''Donny: '''And you must ALWAYS watch out for Boggy B. He could pop out of nowhere and shoot you or punch you in the face. And make sure you always look around when you're outside, just in case Boggy B is sniping... '''Tara: '''Oh, God... Now I'm scared... '''Leo: '''Don't worry. We'll make it out of this alive. Hopefully, one day, Boggy B will give up and stop caring about getting revenge so much. '''Omelette: '''Nah, that's not going to happen... But I hope it does. We'll never be able to defeat him. He's unstoppable... '''Donny: '*sigh* Yeah, I guess you're right... So they all split the money and kept it safe with them. They were bored, and it started to get dark. So they found a safe place to hide, and slept there comfortably. Day 3 of my memes is over. Time for Day 4... 'Donny: '*yawn* Good morning, guys... God, I had an awful dream that Boggy B destroyed our house and we became homeless and stuff... 'Leo: '...Oh, really? Then I guess we had the same dream... LOOK AROUND YOU, DONNY! 'Donny: '...What? ARGH! It wasn't a dream! Damn it... Well, at least we have enough money to buy a house. Let's go, guys. 'Leo: '''Wait... We don't even NEED to buy a new house! '''Donny: '...What? 'Leo: '''My "nerd friend" I mentioned before! Remember that day, when you were doing 10,000 push-ups and then I came and scared you, and then I told you that joke, about me being pink, my "nerd friend" being orange, and you being purple or something like that? Well, my "nerd friend" is Sandwich Sam, one of the best friends a guy could ever have... '''Donny: '''Oh yeah! I remember that day. You pissed me off, and I kicked you out... ''You remember that? That was a reference to the "random ADS" guy's first meme ever! Cool, huh? Heh heh... 'Leo: '''Yeah, well, we can live at Sandwich Sam's house! '''Donny and Omelette: '''You're JOKING, right?! '''Tara: '...Yeah, you ARE joking, aren't you? 'Leo: '''No, I'm not. Sandwich Sam really has a nice place, and he let me temporarily live with him a long time ago... Well, we can temporarily live with him now! What do you guys think? '''Donny: '''I don't know... Sandwich Sam is kind of... A weirdo. '''Leo: '''NO, he's not weird, just a bit... Nerdy. '''Omelette: '''Fine, let's go... '''Leo: '''Okay! *calls Sandwich Sam* Hey Sam, I'm going to live with you for a while, okay? Well, you see, some guy blew up my house and now we're homeless... Really? Okay, that's great! Bye! '''Brick: '''Alright... That was fast. ''So our heroes teleport to Sandwich Sam's house. In his house, another Worm named Hamburger Kurt lives with him. 'Leo: '*knocks on the door* Hello? Sam? *continues knocking* '???: '*opens the door* WHAT?! 'Donny: '''GAH! Scared me... '''Leo: '''Oh, hey Kurt! I'm here to see Sam. '''Hamburger Kurt: '''Leo? Is that you? I missed you, dude! Sandwich Sam told me about you guys. Of course you can live here, but only temporarily... Come on in! '''Leo: '''Sweet! *walks in* '''Hamburger Kurt: '''Hey, Sam! Sam, you there, pal? '???: 'Leo! Hey there! How's it going? '''Leo: '''It's going great, haven't seen you in a while, Sam! '''Donny: '''You're Sandwich Sam? '''Leo: '''Yes, Donny, that's him... '''Sandwich Sam: '''That's right, I'm the one and only, Mr. Sandwich! ...Oops, I mean, Sandwich Sam. But you can call me Mr. Sandwich. That's my famous nickname. Some people call me Dr. Sandwich. '''Omelette: '...Okay. 'Sandwich Sam: '''Oh, and Leo, guess what! I don't even wear glasses anymore, and I changed my lame clothes! My teeth also don't stick out so much anymore. But you probably noticed all that. '''Leo: '''That's great, Sam, but we need to tell you something. Some psycho named Boggy B is constantly attacking us, desperate to kill us. '''Sandwich Sam: '''Boggy B? THE Boggy B?! '''Leo: '''That's right, Boggy B himself. He's the one who destroyed our home. Luckily, no-one got killed back there... Anyways, we're forming a team. We'll call it Team Leo- '''Donny: '''WHAT?! Team LEO?! NO! It's Team DONNY! '''Omelette: '''TEAM OMELETTE! ...Actually, that sounds kinda stupid, never mind. I vote for Leo to become the team leader! '''Donny: '''WHAT?! Why LEO? '''Omelette: '''Come on, look at him, he's adorable! I just wanna squeeze that lovable face... '''Leo: '*blushes* 'Donny: '''Say that to Boggy B, he'll squeeze your throat... '''Omelette: '''UGH! Why Boggy B?! I wasn't even talking about him. And Boggy B is more like HORRIFYING rather than "cute". '''Donny: '*sarcastically* What makes you say that? I think he's ADORABLE... 'Omelette: '''Oh, really? He has a BLOOD-RED SCAR running down his goddamn right eye, his irises are RED, his skin is dark, wrinkled, and looks like he's been charred by a LIGHTNING STRIKE, and his voice... Well, it's kinda masculine, but in a really CREEPY way! And his knife is covered in BLOOD. Cute, right? NO! Boggy B is a serial killer, and he's not "cute". And his voice is creepy. I know I already said that, but still... Just... *shudders* '''Donny: '''God, I was just joking, and his skin is not THAT dark. Why are we all of a sudden talking about Boggy B, anyways? We were talking about who should be the leader of our team! To be honest... Boggy B gives me nightmares, let's not talk about him, and that bloody knife... Ugh... '''Omelette: '''Nightmares? HA HA HA! You're actually SCARED of him! I can't believe you... '''Donny: '''OH, SHUT UP! YOU'RE scared of him, too! EVERYONE IS! And you have a lot of nightmares about him, too... '''Leo: '''Yeah, Omelette, she's right... AND SHUT UP ABOUT BOGGY B, ALREADY! '''Omelette: '''Well, I, but... UGH! Fine, I admit it... Boggy B gives me nightmares. He IS a nightmare! '''Donny: '''Okay, then, back to talking about who should be the leader. Since I am older than Leo, I should be the leader. And I'm married. '''Leo: '''YOU'RE 15! YOU'RE ONLY A LITTLE BIT OLDER THAN ME, SO WHO CARES? AND WHO CARES IF YOU'RE MARRIED?! '''Hamburger Kurt: '''Wow, you guys argue a lot... '''Leo: '''Heh... Sorry. FINE, Donny, YOU become the leader... '''Donny: '''Yeah! Team Donny! YAY! '''Leo: '"Team Donny"? You gotta be kidding me... It sounds MUCH cooler when it's "Team Leo"... Even "Team Boggy B" sounds better than "Team Donny"! 'Donny: '''HOW DARE YOU! Team Donny is BETTER, okay? OKAY?! '''Sandwich Sam: '''Uh, before you guys continue arguing, how about I just show you around first? ...Uh, okay then... '''Leo: '''WAIT! I almost forgot to finish my sentence, before DONNY interrupted! ...So, we're forming a team called "Team DONNY". Okay, Donny? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! ...Um, anyways, so, we would like you guys to join our team. We need to expand it in order to become powerful enough to defeat Team Boggy B. So, would you like to join us? '''Sandwich Sam and Hamburger Kurt: '''US?! REALLY?! YES! WE WOULD LOVE TO! '''Donny: '''Yay! ...I need to stop saying that. '''Leo: '''Yeah! Awesome! We're so glad you would join us! ...Just make sure you don't get kidnapped or murdered by You-Know-Who... '''Sandwich Sam: '''Who? Boggy B? '''Leo: '...Yes. Meanwhile, at Team Boggy B's base... 'Boggy B: '''ALL MEMBERS OF TEAM BOGGY B! GET OVER HERE! '''Spadge: '*everyone immediately teleports to Boggy B* YES, SIR! 'Boggy B: '''I am going to- Professor Worminkle, what are you doing here? I said ALL MEMBERS OF TEAM BOGGY B should come here. You're not a member. Go away, do whatever you were doing... '''Professor Worminkle: '*grumbles* Fine... *leaves* 'Boggy B: '...Anyway, I am going to resurrect Boggy the Kid, Boggy Pete, and Old McBoggy. 'Spadge: '''WHAT?! Why would you resurrect THEM?! '''Boggy B: '''I am going to manipulate them into helping me kill those loathsome teenagers, the exact same way I'm manipulating that old fool Worminkle right now. '''Professor Worminkle: '*hiding somewhere, spying on Boggy B* I KNEW IT! I KNEW THEY WERE JUST USING ME! *jumps out of his hiding spot and attempts to attack Boggy B, but Pinky and Vincent grabbed him and held him tight* GAH! Let go of me! ...YOU! I KNEW YOU WERE JUST USING ME! YOU ARE A- 'Boggy B: '''I knew you would be spying on me, listening to what I was saying. It was intentional to shout those words out loud, especially that interesting part where I said I was just using you. And it's true. I've been using you this WHOLE time. Now is when I erase your short-term memory. '''Professor Worminkle: '''What? No! NO! NOOOOO! '''Boggy B: '*fires a harmless ray of energy at the Professor, knocking him out and erasing his short-term memory* Ace... Throw him back into his little hole. He'll wake up later. 'Ace: '''Yes, sir. *throws the unconscious Professor back into his hiding spot* '''Boggy B: '''As I was saying, we will use these three Worms and make them kill those teenagers. Another reason why I want to resurrect them is because I want to know if they are my ancestors. I am very curious about this. Even their names sound similar to mine. '''Spadge: '''Alright, then. I'm going to use the same machine I used to resurrect Worminkle. ''After Spadge activated the machine... 'Spadge: '''Ugh, it's this weird, green mist everywhere again... Did it work? '???: 'What... Where the HELL am I... '''Boggy B: '''Boggy the Kid? Is that you?! '''Spadge: '''Yes, it's him... That's definitely him... *the green mist turns red again, and later disappears* '''Boggy the Kid: '...Do I know you people? '???: '''WHO ARE YOU?! '''Boggy the Kid: '''I'm the one and only Boggy the Kid. Who the f**k are you? '???: 'I'm Boggy Pete. '''Spadge: '''That's really Boggy Pete?! '''Boggy B: '...YES. 'Boggy Pete: '''Where are we? '???: 'Ugh... Father? '''Boggy Pete: '...Son?! 'Boggy the Kid: '''Who is THIS varmint? '''Boggy Pete: '''This is my son, Old McBoggy. '''Clanger: '''Old McBoggy is Boggy Pete's SON?! '''Spadge: '...This is interesting. 'Boggy B: '...Okay. 'Old McBoggy: '''Where are we? This place looks... Strange... '''Boggy B: '''Hold on. *injects a large needle into Boggy the Kid's tail* '''Boggy the Kid: '''ARGH! Son of a... '''Boggy B: '*injects the same needle into Boggy Pete's tail* 'Boggy Pete: '''YAAAAHHH! YOU LITTLE- '''Boggy B: '*walks towards Old McBoggy, still holding the needle* 'Old McBoggy: '''NO, NO, NO, DON'T YOU DARE- *Boggy B injects the needle into Old McBoggy's tail* YAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! YOU PIECE OF... '''Boggy B: '*sticks the needle into the hole of a strange device, then removes the needle* ...Wait... Wait. ...Yes. Alright, I have the results. I can't believe this. Boggy the Kid is Boggy Pete's great great great grandfather, Boggy Pete is Old McBoggy's father, well... Obviously. ...And Old McBoggy is my great great grandfather. We're all relatives. I knew it... 'Spadge: '''What? Really?! '''Boggy B: '''Yes. They are, indeed, my ancestors... ''To be continued... *dramatic music plays* Interviews with the Characters Hey, guys! This is just a little short I decided to make, an interview with all of the characters of my memes. Yes, ALL OF THEM. This doesn't really count as an actual episode, just something I decided to make just for fun... So, enjoy! ''Interview #1: Donny'' '''Interviewer: '''Hey, Donny! So, how does it feel to be the main character AND the hero of both of our memes? '''Donny: '''It feels great! Like I get more attention. I like attention. And I love being with Derek... He's so hot... '''Interviewer: '''Um... Okay. So, you're 15, huh? '''Donny: '''Yup! '''Interviewer: '''How would you describe your own personality? '''Donny: '''I like being nice, happy, and cheerful, and sweet... But you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. And I cry a lot, to be honest... '''Interviewer: '''How does it feel, having a male name? '''Donny: '''Well, at first, it was horrible. But later, I got used to it... I'm actually proud of my name! '''Interviewer: '''Alright, thank you for this interview, Donny! '''Donny: '''You're welcome! ''Interview #2: Leo'' 'Leo: '...Why am I doing this, again? '''Interviewer: '''So, Leo, how is it like being the secondary hero of both of our memes? '''Leo: '''Fine, I guess. '''Interviewer: '''How would you describe your personality? '''Leo: '''I'm clever, nice, brave, I guess... And I rarely cry. Unlike my sister... '''Donny: '''I HEARD THAT! '''Interviewer: '''So, what is your greatest fear? Come on, everyone has fears... '''Leo: '''My greatest fear is Boggy B himself... '''Interviewer: '''Ah, that's understandable. Thanks for this interview, Leo! '''Leo: '''No problem! ''Interview #3: Omelette:'' 'Interviewer: '''HA! HAAAAA HA HA HA HA! HEE HEE HEE! HAAAA HA HA HA! *falls off chair* '''Omelette: '...What's so funny? 'Interviewer: '''IT'S YOUR NAME! HA HA HA HAAAAAA! AND IT'S EVEN FUNNIER THAT YOUR MOMMY WAS HUNGRY WHEN SHE NAMED YOU! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HA HA HA HA HA! '''Omelette: '*slaps the Interviewer* This interview is OVER! *covers the camera with her hands* ''Interview #4: Brick'' 'Interviewer: '''So, how does it feel being a Heavy Worm? '''Brick: '''I feel fat. I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE CALL ME FAT! IT'S ALL MUSCLE! LOOK AT ME! I'M MUSCULAR, RIGHT? NOT FAT! RIGHT?! HUH?! HUH?! IT'S ALL MUSCLE, RIGHT?! HUH?! '''Interviewer: '...Goodbye. ''Interview #5: Road Kill'' 'Interviewer: '''How does it feel being from a completely different universe? '''Road Kill: '...Weird. 'Interviewer: '''So... How's life going? '''Road Kill: '''Fine. '''Interviewer: '...Any exciting adventures? 'Road Kill: '''Nah. ... '''Interviewer: '...You are very boring. NEXT! ''Interview #6: Tara'' 'Interviewer: '''How well do you think your children are behaving? '''Tara: '''Children? I am not Donny or Leo's mother! '''Interviewer: '''Oh, okay. So, who's your favorite child? Donny, or Leo? '''Tara: '''Wha- I JUST SAID THEY'RE NOT MY CHILDREN! I AM NOT A MOTHER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! '''Interviewer: '''OHHH, I get it. Okay, so you only have two children? Leo is the youngest? '''Tara: '*slaps the Interviewer* GOODBYE! *leaves* ''Interview #7: Derek'' 'Interviewer: '''So, how is- '''Derek: '''Uh-oh, sorry man, look at the time, I GOTTA GO! *leaves* '''Interviewer: '...Okay. ''Interview #7: Johnson'' 'Interviewer: '''So do you think- '''Johnson: '''I GOTTA GO, TOO! *leaves* '''Interviewer: '*sigh* ''Interview #8: Bjorn (Omelette's brother)'' 'Interviewer: '''So, how is it like being the brother of someone named "Omelette"? *giggles* '''Bjorn: '''Um... Uh... I LIKE PIE! '''Interviewer: '...Well, okay. So... What do you- 'Bjorn: '''I LIKE RAISINS AND SNOT-WADS! '''Interviewer: '...Never mind. ''Interview #9: Jeremy'' 'Interviewer: '''So, does it feel to be killed by Boggy B himself, but then resurrected? '''Jeremy: '''Awful. '''Interviewer: '''Is Boggy B your greatest fear? '''Jeremy: '...Yes. 'Interviewer: '''How old are you, and how old is your brother? '''Jeremy: '''I'm 48, and my brother Harry is 53. '''Interviewer: '...Okay. Thanks for the interview! 'Jeremy: '*leaves immediately* ''Interview #10: Ronald'' 'Ronald: '... 'Interviewer: '... 'Ronald: '... ... 'Interviewer: '...Bye. ''Interview #11: Harry'' 'Harry: '...Hello. 'Interviewer: '...Hey. '''Harry: '''How's it going? '''Interviewer: '''WHY CAN'T I HAVE AN INTERESTING INTERVIEW FOR ONCE? THIS IS INSULTING TO ME! GET OUT! '''Harry: '''But- '''Interviewer: '''GET OUT! ''Interview #12: Timothy'' 'Interviewer: '...Wait, who are you? '''Timothy: '''I'M RONALD'S BROTHER! '''Interviewer: '''OHHH, okay. Geez, you rarely appear in the memes, and you only have a few lines so far... '''Timothy: This interview is meaningless and unnecessary. *leaves* Interviewer: '''FINE! I don't need you... Wait, what was his name again? Timmytee? ''Interview #13: Sandwich Sam'' '''Interviewer: '''What a weird name you have! Ha ha! '''Sandwich Sam: HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY NAME! *whacks the Interviewer with a Tail Nail mallet, and then leaves* Interview #14: Hamburger Kurt Interviewer: 'YOUR NAME IS EVEN WEIRDER! HAAAAAAAAAAA! '''Hamburger Kurt: '...You little b*tch. *whacks the Interviewer with a Tail Nail mallet AGAIN, and then leaves* ''Interview #15: Boggy B'' 'Interviewer: '''So, how does it feel being the main antagonist of these memes? '''Boggy B: '''F**k off, you tw@t. '''Interviewer: '''LANGUAGE! There are young children here that might- '''Boggy B: '*smacks the Interviewer in the face* SHUT THE F**K UP! I don't give a SH*T about your retarded children, or this g@y interview. 'Interviewer: '''Come on! I always wanted an interview with Boggy B himself! Can I at least have your autograph? '''Boggy B: '*punches the Interviewer in the face, and then slams him against the wall, knocking him out* Go to hell, I'm LEAVING. *throws a Grenade at the Interviewer, and then fires a Bazooka at the wall, creating a big hole in the wall and then escapes through the hole* God, what an @$$. Can't handle a little interview. And he tried to kill our Interviewer! WHAT A PSYCHO! ''Interview #16: Spadge'' 'Spadge: '''F**k you, I'm leaving. '''Interviewer: '''BUT- '''Spadge: '*kicks the Interviewer in the face, then leaves* Yeah, Spadge is pretty much an @$$, too. ''Interview #17: Clanger'' 'Interviewer: '''Please don't hurt me. '''Clanger: '*picks up the Interviewer and hurls him towards a wall, then leaves* Clanger? You too?! ''Interview #18: Fluff'' '''Interviewer: '''Alright, all I want is a normal, peaceful interview, so please don't try to kill me, okay? '''Fluff: '''Fine, let's get this goddamn interview over with. '''Interviewer: '''So, how does it feel to be one of- '''Fluff: '''ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *pushes the Interviewer out of the way, and leaves* ''Interview #19: Clagnut'' 'Clagnut: '''I'm leaving. '''Interviewer: '''NO! WAIT! WE HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED, YET! PLEASE? '''Clagnut: '''FINE! What do you want?! '''Interviewer: '...Just talk a little about yourself. Who's your best friend? '''Clagnut: Good day. *leaves* Interviewer: '''UGH! I JUST WANT A DECENT INTERVIEW! THIS IS TERRIBLE! ''Interview #20: Boggy C'' 'Boggy C: '''I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR INTERVIEW! GO AWAY! '''Interviewer: '''PLEASE JUST STAY FOR A LITTLE! How old are you? How many members of Team Boggy B are there? '''Boggy C: '''I'M 66 YEARS OLD, AND THERE ARE A LOT, OKAY?! *leaves* '''Interviewer: '*face-palm* ''Interview #21: Dennis'' 'Dennis: '''Why are you even doing this? GET A REAL JOB. '''Interviewer: '''Well, Geez... You don't have to- '''Dennis: '''You are repulsive and an insult to the Worm species. I hope you die horribly in a pit. '''Interviewer: '...Please leave. ''Interview #22: Pinky'' 'Interviewer: '''Your name is so dumb! Ha ha ha! '''Pinky: '*headbutts the Interviewer, and leaves* ''Interview #23: Vincent'' 'Vincent: '''I have no time for your absurd interviews. '''Interviewer: '''Well, YOU SUCK! '''Vincent: '*smacks the Interviewer in the face, and leaves* ''Interview #24: Ace'' 'Interviewer: '''So... Uh... How's it going? '''Ace: '''Fine. '''Interviewer: '''Anything interesting? '''Ace: '''No. '''Interviewer: '...NEXT! ''Interview #25: Mack'' 'Interviewer: '*sigh* Just leave. '''Mack: '''Fine... Moron. *leaves* ''Interview #26: Jack'' 'Interviewer: '...Hello, Jack. '''Jack: '''Get a REAL job. '''Interviewer: '''JUST LEAVE! ''Interview #27: Issac'' 'Interviewer: '''I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU! WHO ARE YOU?! '''Issac: '*shoves the Interviewer out of the way, and leaves* ''Interview #28: Bjorn (Team Boggy B)'' 'Interviewer: '''Oh, you and Omelette's brother have the exact same name! '''Bjorn: '...And? 'Interviewer: '''That's all. '''Bjorn: '...Imbecile. *leaves* ''Interview #29: Robert'' '''Robert: '''Enough of these interviews! '''Interviewer: '''BUT- '''Robert: *leaves* Interview #30: Joe Joe: '*leaves* '''Interviewer: '*screams in frustration* ''Interview #31: Professor Worminkle'' 'Professor Worminkle: '*leaves* '''Interviewer: '''GAAAH! WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME?! ''Interview #32: Boggy the Kid'' '''Interviewer: '''Just leave, I want these interviews to be over already. '''Boggy the Kid: '''Fine. *leaves* ''Interview #33: Boggy Pete'' 'Interviewer: '''Why am I still doing this? '''Boggy Pete: '''Probably becau- '''Interviewer: '''WHY?! WHY AM I STILL DOING THIS?! '''Boggy Pete: '...Bye. *leaves* ''Interview #34: Old McBoggy'' '''Interviewer: '''I'm starting to become insane... '''Old McBoggy: '''CAN WE JUST GET THIS NONSENSICAL INTERVIEW OVER WITH?! '''Interviewer: '''Get out. NOW! '''Old McBoggy: '''F**k you. *leaves* ''Interview #35: Suzette'' 'Interviewer: '''YES! FINALLY! THE LAST INTERVIEW! YES! '''Suzette: '''Um... Oka- '''Interviewer: '''GET OUT OF HERE! RIGHT NOW! '''Suzette: '...Alright. *leaves* ... 'Interviewer: '''YES! FINALLY! NOW I CAN GET A REAL JOB! I QUIT! HA HA HA HA HA! ''So... Those interviews were terrible, I have to admit. And I feel bad for the Interviewer. But at least it's finally over... *sigh* And that's it for today, folks! Good night! Donny's Virus Previously, at the end of my twelfth meme... 'Boggy B: '''Hold on. *injects a large needle into Boggy the Kid's tail* '''Boggy the Kid: '''ARGH! Son of a... '''Boggy B: '*injects the same needle into Boggy Pete's tail* 'Boggy Pete: '''YAAAAHHH! YOU LITTLE- '''Boggy B: '*walks towards Old McBoggy, still holding the needle* 'Old McBoggy: '''NO, NO, NO, DON'T YOU DARE- *Boggy B injects the needle into Old McBoggy's tail* YAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! YOU PIECE OF... '''Boggy B: '*sticks the needle into the hole of a strange device, then removes the needle* ...Wait... Wait. ...Yes. Alright, I have the results. I can't believe this. Boggy the Kid is Boggy Pete's great great great grandfather, Boggy Pete is Old McBoggy's father, well... Obviously. ...And Old McBoggy is my great great grandfather. We're all relatives. I knew it... 'Spadge: '''What? Really?! '''Boggy B: '''Yes. They are, indeed, my ancestors... ''So Boggy the Kid, Boggy Pete, and Old McBoggy ARE Boggy B's ancestors! Also, Donny, Leo, Omelette, Brick, and Road Kill now live with Sandwich Sam and Hamburger Kurt. But Donny has a virus, that was first mentioned in the "random ADS" guy's very first meme... What will happen? Let's find out... Enjoy! 'Boggy B: '''Yes. They are, indeed, my ancestors... '''Spadge: '''Unbelievable. This means they are MY ancestors, too... '''Boggy C: '...And also me. 'Suzette: '''Me, too! '''Boggy B: '''GO AWAY, SUZETTE! '''Suzette: '''I came here because I need 100 dollars from you. Just give me 100 dollars, and I'll leave. I need money... '''Boggy B: '''FOR WHAT? '''Suzette: '''To buy enough food for feeding all these baby Chao! '''Boggy B: '*twitches* ...Baby Chao? Suzette... What are you talking about? 'Suzette: '''Well... Road Kill and Mrs. Whiskers are now together, married, making babies... A LOT of babies... '''Boggy B: '''GODDAMN IT! I SHOULD HAVE BRUTALLY TORTURED THAT ANNOYING LITTLE BLUE THING AND KILLED HIM SO THAT HE CAN DIE UNHAPPY! F**king Chao, always reincarnated when they die happy, it's ridiculous... '''Suzette: '''How could you say that?! Chao are innocent and adorable! Especially Road Kill! '''Boggy B: '''Just shut up... And who the hell is "Mrs. Whiskers"? Where is she with her pathetic little Chao babies? '''Suzette: '''Mrs. Whiskers is just Road Kill's wife. That's all you need to know. And she lives with Donny, Leo, Omelette, Brick, Road Kill, and her babies. They all live together. '''Boggy B: '...WHERE ARE THOSE TEENAGERS?! 'Suzette: '''They live with Leo's friends, Sandwich Sam and Hamburger Kurt. Well, for now. '''Boggy B: '...How do you know all this? And what is that behind you? 'Suzette: '''Um... Well... I... '''Boggy B: '''Is that a wagon... FULL OF BABY CHAO?! YOU BROUGHT THOSE ANNOYING LITTLE DEMONS HERE?! '''Baby Chao: '*cries uncontrollably* 'Suzette: '''Well... Some of them! ...I didn't bring ALL of Road Kill's babies here! Just 13 of them, that's all... '''Boggy B: '''YOU IMBECILE! Get out of here! And take those little pieces of sh*t with you! I'm not giving you any money, let the Chao starve, I DON'T GIVE A- '''Bjorn: '''Calm down, Boggy B! Calm down... '''Baby Chao: '*cries more* 'Suzette: '''You're... You're... YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER EVER! *runs off crying, and takes the wagon full of baby Chao with her* '''Issac: '...Wow, Boggy B... 'Boggy B: '''Don't tell me to go apologize to her, because I'm not. '''Spadge: '...Okay, but how does she even know where those teenagers are? 'Boggy B: '''I don't know, but I'm going to interrogate her. Thoroughly. SUZETTE! COME BACK HERE! *runs after Suzette* '''Clanger: '''GAH... WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?! WHY IS HE SO CRUEL AND ABUSIVE?! '''Spadge: '''You have a similar personality, Clanger. '''Clanger: '...I know. 'Fluff: '''God, if I were THIS heartless, I would be ashamed of myself... '''Clagnut: '...Weren't we talking about Boggy B's ancestors? Oh, I was about to say that not only are they Boggy B, Spadge, Boggy C, and Suzette's ancestors, but mine, too! Isn't that cool? 'Spadge: '''Clagnut, I said I'm not your actual father. You are not 100% related to me, so they're not really your ancestors... '''Boggy the Kid: '''Yup, he's right. '''Clagnut: '''Oh... Yeah. I forgot that, you adopted me... ''At the temporary home of our heroes... 'Donny: '''Ugh... My stomach hurts so bad... '''Leo: '...Want me to massage it? 'Donny: '''NO, GROSS! You're my BROTHER... I want Derek to do it. *calls Derek* '''Derek: '*teleports to the house* I'm here! *massages Donny's stomach* 'Leo: '''WOAH, that was fast... Donny, I thought Derek doesn't have a Teleporter! '''Donny: '''Well, he does, now... Oh, that feels so good... '''Derek: '''Donny... Are you... PREGNANT?! '''Donny: '''Oh my God... Yes, I think I am... Derek, we're going to have a BABY! I have a tiny little baby in my belly! I'm so excited! '''Derek: '''Um... Yay? '''Omelette: '''GUYS! HELP ME TAKE CARE OF ALL THESE BABY CHAO! '''Mrs. Whiskers: '''I love you, Road Kill... '''Road Kill: '''I love you, too... '''Leo: '''WHERE DID MRS. WHISKERS EVEN COME FROM?! '''Road Kill: '''Well... I don't know. But I loved her since the moment I saw her! '''Baby Chao 1: '''Chao! Chao chao! '''Baby Chao 2: '*wails* 'Omelette: '''HELP ME CHANGE THIS ONE'S DIAPER! '''Brick: '''Ugh... ENOUGH OF THIS! '''Suzette: '''GUYS! GUYS! BOGGY B IS AFTER ME! HERE, TAKE THESE CHAO, QUICKLY! AND HIDE SO HE DOESN'T SEE YOU! '''Donny: '''Okay... *takes the baby Chao from Suzette's wagon, and hides herself, all the Chao, and everyone else* '''Boggy B: '''Suzette! Where are you? SUZETTE? Get over here! I'm not going to hurt you! '''Donny: '*whispers to Derek* My stomach is hurting even more now... Keep massaging... Ugh... 'Derek: '*whispers to Donny* Alright... *continues to massage her stomach* 'Boggy B: '''Suzette! Show yourself! Do not make me hurt you! *looks around some more, then searches the entire house* Whatever... *teleports back to the base* '''Leo: '''Phew... That was close... Glad he didn't see us. Where's Sam and Kurt? '''Sandwich Sam: '''We're back, guys! We just went to get some groceries. '''Hamburger Kurt: '''BBQ-flavored soil chips! Oh yeah! '''Omelette: '...Okay... 'Donny: '''Argh! AAAAAAHHH! '''Derek: '''What's wrong?! Am I rubbing too roughly? '''Donny: '''ARGH... IT'S... IT'S NOT A BABY... IT'S... MY VIRUS! '''Leo: '''Wait... Your virus? THE your virus?! OH NO! '''Derek: '''What are you talking about?! '''Leo: '''It's THE virus! Inside Donny's stomach! Remember that day, Donny? The day you were doing 10,000 push-ups, and when I came, you were scared, and then you said "LEO! Don't scare me like that, you know I have a virus.", and then I told you that joke? YES! THAT day! THIS is the virus you were talking about! ''Oh, look, another reference to the "random ADS" guy's very first meme! 'Donny: '''Yes, I remember... ARGH! '''Leo: '''When Donny first discovered she had that deadly, monstrous virus, she panicked, and soon we discovered that the virus grows bigger and stronger when Donny gets scared, angry, sad, nervous, or when she feels pain... THAT'S why she told me not to scare her like that! Because her virus is getting stronger! And now it's so big, that it moves to different internal organs in her body! Right now, the virus is inside Donny's stomach, but now it's trying to crawl to her heart! That's when the worst part happens... When the virus reaches Donny's heart, it attaches to her heart and then suddenly grows to a COMPLETE MONSTER, about the size of an adult Worm, and breaks out of Donny's chest, killing her, and causing chaos. And sometimes, it infects OTHER people! This is bad... The worst virus in the world... WE HAVE TO DESTROY IT! '''Donny: '*sobs heavily* 'Brick: '''Wow... You're crying like a baby Chao, now. Uh, I mean... Oh no! That's... Horrible! '''Derek: '''Don't worry, baby... We'll save you from that evil, disgusting thing! *is about to punch Donny in the stomach* '''Omelette: '''NO! NO! STOP! ARE YOU CRAZY?! If you punch Donny in the stomach, you won't harm the virus, you'll make it STRONGER, because when Donny feels pain, the virus becomes bigger and stronger! Also, YOU'LL HURT DONNY! '''Derek: '''Okay, okay, God... '''Boggy B: '*spies on our heroes* 'Leo: '''Wait! I have an idea! If we shrink ourselves, enter Donny's mouth, go down her throat, and into her stomach, we could battle the virus and destroy it before it kills Donny! What do you guys think? '''Donny: '''Go inside my stomach and fight the virus? Yeah! That's a great idea! You're a genius, Leo! '''Omelette: '''Really? Are you sure? We don't know what exactly we're going to fight... '''Donny: '''Yeah! It's fine! All you have to do it go inside my body, defeat the virus, and then get out! *sneezes* Ugh... *cough* *cough* *vomits* Ohhh... I feel awful... The virus is making me super sick... PLEASE! GO INSIDE ME, HURRY! *opens her mouth wide* '''Leo: '''Alright, then... I guess we have no other choice. I was about to say we should give her surgery, but that's too risky... Let's go! *shrinks Omelette, Brick, Derek, Sandwich Sam, Hamburger Kurt, and himself to the size of a pea, with his shrink ray* '''Derek: '''Road Kill, Mrs. Whiskers... Please take care of Donny while we're inside her body. '''Road Kill: '''Yes! Thank God I don't have to go inside her body again, I remember having to go inside her, and Bjorn, too... *shudders* ''Another reference to one of the "random ADS" guy's memes, when Road Kill accidentally went inside Bjorn (Omelette's brother), although he wanted to go inside Donny, and later, he went inside Donny's body to remove her "vomiting powers" by using some sort of pill. You probably already knew that, though... 'Leo: '''Okay... Bye, you two! *puts on a Jet Pack, then flies into Donny's mouth (which is still open), with Omelette, Brick, Derek, Sandwich Sam, and Hamburger Kurt* '''Donny: '*closes her mouth, and then continues to cry* 'Road Kill: '''Ugh... Remember that Donny? When I went inside you- '''Donny: '''YES! ''Inside Donny's mouth... 'Leo: '''Ugh... So slimy everywhere... Oh, look at that dangling thing hanging at the back of Donny's throat! Let's mess around with it! *jumps on Donny's uvula and holds it tight* '''Brick: '''LEO, LET GO OF THAT! '''Donny: '*gags, and then vomits* 'Leo: '''ARGH! *lets go of Donny's uvula* '''Donny: '''Ugh... LEO! DON'T TOUCH MY UVULA! DON'T YOU KNOW IT MAKES PEOPLE THROW UP WHEN IT'S TOUCHED?! '''Leo: '''Geez, sorry... *tickles Donny's uvula* Tee hee hee! '''Donny: '*gags* UGH, STOP IT! JUST JUMP INTO MY THROAT AND GO DOWN MY ESOPHAGUS ALREADY! 'Leo: '''Okay, okay... Let's go, guys. *goes down Donny's esophagus* '''Hamburger Kurt: '''Weirdos... *goes down Donny's esophagus, with everyone else* ''Inside Donny's esophagus... 'Leo: '''WHEEEE! THIS IS FUN! '''Omelette: '''AAAAAAAAHHHH! ''Inside Donny's stomach... 'Leo: '*lands in Donny's stomach with a splash* Oof... We made it! So, this is the inside of Donny's stomach, eh? *realizes he's standing in gastric acids* OOH! AH! BURN! BURN! *runs to a safe spot* Phew, that's better. Wow, this place is really big... And Donny's stomach is really soft. Slimy, but soft... Feel it! 'Omelette: '*strokes the walls of Donny's stomach* Ugh... Nasty... 'Brick: '''There it is... THE VIRUS! '''The Virus: '*hisses* 'Leo: '''Ugh... That thing is gross... And creepy... '''The Virus: '''Prepare to meet your fate... Your precious little friend "Donny" is MINE! *throws black, tar-like projectiles at our heroes* '''Leo: '''ARGH! WATCH OUT! *dodges and fires a Bazooka at the virus* '''The Virus: '''ARGH! You little... DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? '''Leo: '...A virus that infected my sister for years? 'The Virus: '...Well, yes, but... I am a special kind of virus called an "Anthromoxodite", and my name is Xyptus. I am the supreme leader of the Anthromoxodites. Nothing can stop me. *fires a large, black laser beam at Leo* 'Leo: '*blocks the beam with a titanium shield* ARGH... That felt weird. Now, prepare to die, Xyptus! No-one hurts my sister but ME! *throws a Super Sheep at Xyptus* 'Xyptus: '*reflects the Super Sheep back at Leo and explodes* 'Leo: '''AAAAAAHHH! '''Xyptus: '''You are weak... I WILL defeat you! *shoots a giant black projectile at Leo to finish him off* '''Omelette: '*suddenly jumps in and blocks the projectile* Leave him alone! 'Leo: '''Ugh... Don't worry, Omelette, I'll take care of him... *shoots Xyptus with a Shotgun twice, but nothing happens to him* '''Xyptus: '''I am impervious to your puny attacks. *creates a huge blast that knocks out everyone and harms Donny's stomach* ''Outside... 'Donny: '''AAAAAAAAHHH! WHAT IS GOING ON IN THERE?! *continues to sob a little more* ''Back at Donny's stomach... 'Xyptus: '''Say goodbye to your friend! *crawls through the walls of Donny's stomach, and then crawls to Donny's heart and attaches himself to it* '''Leo: '*wakes up* Ugh... OH NO! HE'S GONE! 'Everyone else but Leo: '*wakes up* ...Wait, WHAT?! 'Leo: '''We better teleport to the heart, I think he's already attached himself to it! *teleports to the heart with everyone else* ''At Donny's heart... 'Leo: '''Xyptus! NO! '''Xyptus: '''Yes... YES! I'M GROWING BIGGER AND STRONGER NOW! IT'S HAPPENING... IT'S HAPPENING! ''Outside... '''Donny: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! IT HURTS! MY HEART HURTS! IT HURTS SO BAD! *holds her chest* Road Kill: 'It's okay, it's okay! Take a deep breath, come on... ''Back at Donny's heart... 'Leo: '''Xyptus! Let go of that, right now! '''Xyptus: '''Why should I? *begins to grow* '''Leo: '''That's it! *throws a Holy Hand Grenade at Xyptus, but Xyptus grabs it and smashes it to pieces* '''Omelette: '...Wow... 'Xyptus: '''FINALLY! HERE IT COMES! *suddenly, Xyptus grows to a tremendous size* ''Outside... 'Donny: '''ARGH... MY HEART! IT'S GROWING! NO... THE VIRUS! IT ATTACHED TO MY HEART AND IT'S GROWING! IT'S HUGE NOW! '''Road Kill: '''OH NO! '''Donny: '''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *suddenly, the virus breaks out of Donny's chest, leaving a huge, bloody hole on Donny's body, and soon, Donny dies* '''Xyptus: '''Finally... Now, I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING! *breaks out of the house and goes on a murderous rampage* '''Leo: '*leaves Donny's body through the hole Xyptus created, with everyone else* Oh no... We failed... *uses his growth ray to enlarge Omelette, Brick, Derek, Sandwich Sam, Hamburger Kurt, and himself back to normal size* 'Derek: '''Donny's... DEAD?! '''Leo: '''No... NO! NOOOOOO! '''Boggy B: '*still spying on our heroes* Yes... To be continued... Xyptus's Wrath Previously, at the end of my fourteenth meme... 'Donny: '''ARGH... MY HEART! IT'S GROWING! NO... THE VIRUS! IT ATTACHED TO MY HEART AND IT'S GROWING! IT'S HUGE NOW! '''Road Kill: '''OH NO! '''Donny: '''AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! *suddenly, the virus breaks out of Donny's chest, leaving a huge, bloody hole on Donny's body, and soon, Donny dies* '''Xyptus: '''Finally... Now, I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING! *breaks out of the house and goes on a murderous rampage* '''Leo: '*leaves Donny's body through the hole Xyptus created, with everyone else* Oh no... We failed... *uses his growth ray to enlarge Omelette, Brick, Derek, Sandwich Sam, Hamburger Kurt, and himself back to normal size* 'Derek: '''Donny's... DEAD?! '''Leo: '''No... NO! NOOOOOO! '''Boggy B: '*still spying on our heroes* Yes... Oh no... Xyptus has escaped, and Donny is dead... But is Xyptus the true villain, here? What is Boggy B up to? Whatever it is, it can't be good... Have fun reading this meme! 'Boggy B: '*still spying on our heroes* Yes... 'Omelette: '*sobs* Why... WHY?! 'Brick: '''That's it... We're gonna get that giant freak, and make him pay! Who's with me? '''Leo: '''Yeah! '''Sandwich Sam: '''Why can't you guys just resurrect her? '''Omelette: '''We can't... Boggy B stole our resurrection ray guns. '''Road Kill: '''Really? When?! '''Leo: '''Yesterday... When we were fighting, I think he stole them so that we cannot resurrect anyone... I could have tried to stop him, but then he opened some sort of portal to another dimension and tossed them into the portal... It is impossible to retrieve them. '''Road Kill: '''Woah... He can really open portals to different dimensions?! That's awesome! I mean... Terrible. '''Omelette: '''Resurrection ray guns are rare... We'll never find another one... *sigh* Goodbye, Donny... We'll miss you... '''Boggy B: '*walks towards our heroes* Such a pity. You will never see your friend again. '''Leo: YOU! I'M GOING TO... Boggy B: 'You're going to do WHAT, Leo? Sob uncontrollably? Suck your thumb? '''Leo: '...Maybe. 'Boggy B: '''Imbecile. That's what I thought. '''Omelette: '''This is all YOUR fault, Boggy B! How could you?! You stole our resurrection ray guns, and now Donny is gone forever! You'll pay for this! '''Boggy B: '''Foolish one. It was part of my plan for Donny to die... This was all part of my secret, ingenious plan. Yes, I stole your resurrection ray guns and I got rid of them. The only thing you can do is to travel to that dimension and get them back... Which is impossible. Just admit it. You're HOPELESS. You cannot bring back your spoiled, rotten friend. Let her disintegrate in the fiery pits of hell, and suffer for eternity in the process. '''Brick: '''And now... YOU will die... You have gone WAY too far, and we're going to make you pay... '''Boggy B: '''What the f**k are YOU going to do about it? You seem upset. Would you like me to piss you off even more, by telling you what my secret plan was? I'm the one responsible for Donny's Anthromoxodite. In case you're too stupid to know what I'm talking about, which you probably are, I'm talking about Donny's VIRUS. Xyptus is the supreme leader of the Anthromoxodites. A long time ago, I "captured" Xyptus and injected him into Donny's body when she was sleeping, a few days before the day Donny was doing those push-ups and Leo came and scared her and then Leo told her that ridiculous joke. That's right, I hated Donny, before all of this even HAPPENED. Do you know why? Because the first time I met her, we had an argument, and then she suddenly snapped and tried to kill me just because she figured out I killed her drunk friend, Adam. I attacked back, but she ran away like the little pu$$y she is. So I wanted to get revenge. This is all my responsibility... So, say goodbye to your worthless friend. And YOU, Derek, how about you GROW THE F**K UP a little bit, and THEN marry someone? Or how about you never marry anyone ever again. That's a better idea. '''Derek: '''GRAAAARGH! THAT'S IT! *shoots Boggy B with a Sniper Rifle, but nothing happens to him* '''Leo: '''WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT IS THIS GUY MADE OUT OF?! '''Boggy B: '''You could say "titanium". *punches Derek in the face, shoots Hamburger Kurt with a Shotgun, and then leaves a mysterious device and teleports away* '''Hamburger Kurt: '''ARGH! ...Oh my God... '''Sandwich Sam: '''COUNT HAMBURGER! NOOOOOO! '''Omelette: '..."Count Hamburger"? 'Sandwich Sam: '...Heh heh, just a nickname for Hamburger Kurt... *covers up Kurt's wound* 'Leo: '''OH NO! BOGGY B LEFT A BOMB! IT'S GOING TO EXPLODE! *immediately throws the bomb out of the house, right before it explodes* '''Hamburger Kurt: '''Argh... I need to go to a hospital... '''Sandwich Sam: '''Of course, pal... Hey guys, good luck dealing with Boggy B and that virus! *takes Hamburger Kurt to a hospital* ''Outside... 'Xyptus: '''DIE! DIE! DIE! *shoots everyone to death, and blows up buildings* '''Boggy B: '''XYPTUS! *jumps on top of Xyptus and attaches some sort of device on his head* You're under my control now... '''Xyptus: '''ARGH! NO! ...Boggy B? IS THAT YOU?! '''Boggy B: '''Yes. Now, I will control your mind and body and manipulate you into helping me achieve my current goal... To have my revenge on those useless teenagers. My final goal will be revealed later... And I'll keep you alive until both goals are achieved. '''Xyptus: '''Now you're going to use me just so you can kill those teenagers?! '''Boggy B: '''YES. '''Leo: '''Boggy B! STOP! '''Boggy B: '''I have resurrected someone just for you, Leo... *throws some Worm at Leo* '???: 'Argh! '''Leo: '''What the... ADAM?! '''Boggy B: '''You are correct... '''Adam: '''Ugh... Where am I? '''Xyptus: '''You're in hell. '''Adam: '...Really? 'Boggy B: '''Leo, if you hold Omelette and let me kill her, you can keep your friend. '''Omelette: '''What?! DON'T DO IT, LEO! '''Brick: '...Yeah, don't do it! 'Leo: '''We're not doing that, Boggy B! Let's go, Adam. *is about to teleport away with Adam* '''Boggy B: '''So be it... *shoots Adam in the back of the head with a Sniper Rifle, and Adam dies* '''Leo: '''NOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD YOU?! '''Boggy B: '''Xyptus! DESTROY EVERYTHING! '''Omelette: '''What?! You're not a hero anymore! YOU'VE GONE CRAZY! '''Boggy B: '''Shut up, country-girl SCUM! '''Xyptus: '''Alright, then... *charges up a gargantuan ball of energy, and then throws it towards the ground, causing an enormous explosion* '''Brick: '''We're lucky that we have a Bubble Trouble with us, to protect us! Heh heh heh! '''Boggy B: '''GODDAMN IT! *calls in Team Boggy B (and Professor Worminkle, and Boggy B's ancestors)* '''Boggy the Kid: '''Prepare to die... '''Road Kill: '''Oh no... ''At Johnson's house... 'Johnson's Mother: '''Johnson, I think your wife's in trouble! '''Johnson: '''How do you know that?! '''Johnson's Mother: '''She called me. '''Johnson: '''Oh... Okay then. *teleports* ... '''Johnson's Mother: '...Have fun! Um... Okay then. Back outside... 'Johnson: '*appears out of nowhere* 'Omelette: '''AHH! '''Johnson: '''Omelette! Don't worry Omelette, I'll save you- BAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?! '''Xyptus: '''That... THING?! HOW DARE YOU! *charges up a powerful, red energy blast and fires at Johnson* '''Johnson: '''YARGH! *dodges the blast* '''Boggy B: '''Is that the best you can do?! *gains complete control over Xyptus's mind and body, and forces him to attack more* FIRE AGAIN! '''Xyptus: '''Ugh... *subconsciously fires multiple energy blasts at high speeds* '''Leo: '''LOOK OUT! *dodges again, but one of the energy blasts hit Omelette* '''Omelette: '''AAAAAAHHH! *is knocked out* '''Johnson: '''OMELETTE! NO! '''Derek: '''Uh-oh... '''Professor Worminkle: '''Enough of this! PERISH, FOOLS! *summons a Concrete Donkey* '''Road Kill: '''ARGH! LOOK OUT, GUYS! '''Brick: '''SH*T! '''Leo: '''LANGUAGE! *teleports away from the Concrete Donkey with everyone else, right before they got hit* '''Brick: '''I CAN CURSE IF I WANT! '''Spadge: '''Alright... This is starting to get annoying. *hurls a Buffalo of Lies towards our heroes* '''Omelette: '''YAH! *dodges the Buffalo* '''Leo: '*gets hit by the Buffalo* AAAAAHHH! THAT HURT SO BAD! 'Road Kill: '*gets hit, then passes out* 'Boggy B: '''Everyone! Build and climb some Girders and activate your radiation shields, NOW! '''Clanger: '...Okay. *everyone on Boggy B's side (including Boggy B himself) immediately build Girders, climb them, and then activate their radiation shields* 'Boggy B: '''Now, PERISH! *uses a Nuclear Bomb (the one from ''Worms 3D)* 'Leo: '*everyone on Leo's side get poisoned, and the water suddenly raised and drowned Omelette, Derek, and Brick* Ugh... I don't feel so good... *cough* *cough* What?! OH NO! OMELETTE! DEREK! BRICK! 'Fluff: '''HAAAAA HA HA HA HA! Nice job, Boggy! *Road Kill wakes up* '''Boggy B: '''Silence. *fires a Bazooka at Johnson and Road Kill, who are now weak and vulnerable* '''Leo: '''WATCH OUT, ROAD KILL! ...And Johnson... '''Johnson: '*gets hit* AAAAAAAAHHHH! 'Road Kill: '*barely manages to dodge* Argh... I'm so... Sick... *falls into the water* 'Leo: '''OH, CRAP! *uses a Water Plug to drain all the water the Nuke raised* GUYS! SPEAK TO ME! ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE, WAKE UP! '''Xyptus: '''Your friends are dead now. There's NOTHING you can- '''Boggy B: '''SHUT THE F**KING HELL UP! I'm the one who should be talking. Leo, prepare to join your friends in hell. *aims a Patsy's Magic Bullet at Leo, and then fires* '''Leo: '''I hate my life... '''Tara: '''NOT SO FAST, BOGGY B! *pushes Leo out of the way, saving him* '''Leo: '''Tara?! Where have YOU been this whole time?! ...I mean, thanks for saving me. '''Tara: '''Sorry, I went shopping with my friends... Drink an Icarus Potion, it will cure you from the poison. Anyways, EAT THIS! *throws a Super Sheep at Boggy B and Xyptus* '''Boggy B: '*grabs the Super Sheep and throws it right back at Tara* 'Tara: '...Uh-oh. *dodges* 'Boggy Pete: '''WHEN WILL YOU DIE ALREADY?! *throws a Banana Bomb at Leo and Tara* '''Leo: '''Face it, you can't kill us. *throws the Banana Bomb back, and then drinks an Icarus Potion* '''Ace: '*kicks the Banana Bomb away, and then it explodes far away* 'Tara: '''You hold them off for a while, I'm going to make sure my friends are okay. Good luck! *runs to Road Kill* '''Leo: '''Okay then... *Boggy B throws two Holy Hand Grenades at Leo, and Xyptus fires a powerful laser beam, but Leo barely dodges the laser beam and catches the Holy Hand Grenades, throwing them towards the sky right before they exploded* '''Tara: '''Road Kill... Please, wake up! *smacks Road Kill in the face* '''Road Kill: '*wakes up* ARGH! What?! What the... 'Tara: '''Here, drink this. *gives Road Kill an Icarus Potion* '''Leo: '*calls in a Bovine Blitz, but everyone dodges it* DAMN IT! *throws Dynamite at Clagnut, but Clagnut kicks it back at Leo* OH NO! AAAAAAHHH- *Dynamite explodes, wounding Leo* Argh... *cough* *cough* 'Road Kill: '''Leo! Are you okay? '''Leo: '*cough* Not really... *cough* Eventually, Tara wakes up everyone and cures them from the poison. Luckily, everyone is okay now. 'Omelette: '''That's it, Boggy B! We're going to- '''Boggy B: '''Shut up, already. XYPTUS, OBLITERATE THEM! '''Xyptus: '*fires a bunch of projectiles at our heroes, and then another powerful laser beam* 'Derek: '*dodges all the attacks with everyone else* Missed. Ha ha. 'Xyptus: '''I'VE HAD ENOUGH! Prepare to die... *charges up a very powerful attack* '''Johnson: '''Uh-oh... ''To be continued... The Ultimate Evil Previously, at the end of my... You know what? I'm just going to say "At the end of my previous meme..." from now on. ...Anyways, at the end of my previous meme... 'Omelette: '''That's it, Boggy B! We're going to- '''Boggy B: '''Shut up, already. XYPTUS, OBLITERATE THEM! '''Xyptus: '*fires a bunch of projectiles at our heroes, and then another powerful laser beam* 'Derek: '*dodges all the attacks with everyone else* Missed. Ha ha. 'Xyptus: '''I'VE HAD ENOUGH! Prepare to die... *charges up a very powerful attack* '''Johnson: '''Uh-oh... ''Xyptus is angry now. And so is Boggy B. How much longer is this intense battle going to last? And Boggy B hasn't revealed every detail of his plan... What is he up to? Let's find out... Enjoy! 'Johnson: '''Uh-oh... '''Fluff: '''I like where this is going... '''Xyptus: '''NOW, YOU WILL REGRET... UH... EXISTING! YOU WILL REGRET EXISTING! '''Boggy B: '*face-palm* 'Xyptus: '...Whatever! JUST DIE! *finishes charging up the attack, and then fires at our heroes* 'Everyone on Leo's side: '''AAAAAAAHHHH! '''Scout Worm 1: '''TEAM GARY TO THE RESCUE! '''Soldier Worm 1: '...Wait, what? Team GARY?! NO, IT SHOULD BE TEAM LARRY! 'Soldier Worm 2: '''WHATEVER, JUST SHUT UP! *reflects the attack right back at Xyptus* '''Xyptus: '''You cannot harm me with my own attacks. *reflects the attack right back at the Soldier Worm* '''Soldier Worm 2: '''OH, SH*T! *dodges the attack* '''Scout Worm 2: '''That was close... '''Leo: '''Um, excuse me... Who the hell are you? '''Scout Worm 1: '''I'M GARY! YAY! '''Scout Worm 2: '''I'm Perry. '''Soldier Worm 1: '''I'm Larry! '''Soldier Worm 2: '''I'm Terry! '''Female Worm: '''I'm Mary! '''Boggy B: '''SHUT UP! ... '''Boggy B: '...Good. 'Bjorn (Team Boggy B): '''I. HAVE. HAD. ENOUGH. *calls in an MB Bomb* '''Mary: '''What the hamburger is THAT?! '''Larry: '"What the hamburger"? NO-ONE SAYS "WHAT THE HAMBURGER"! And that's OBVIOUSLY an MB Bomb. God, you have NO experience with weaponry... 'Mary: '''Stop being such a jerk, Larro! '''Larry: '''DON'T CALL ME "LARRO"! *shoots the MB Bomb with a Bazooka and destroys it* '''Issac: '...Damn it. 'Larry: '''Now, Terry! Do your... Uh... THING! Do your thing! '''Terry: '''Alright... *tries to steal Boggy B's resurrection ray gun, but failed* Uh... Never mind. '''Boggy B: '''What the hell was THAT? Were you trying to steal something from me? Nice try. *summons an Armageddon* Now you will lose another house. I wonder how your friend "Sandwich Sam" will react to this. *teleports away with Xyptus, and everyone else* '''Leo: '''OH NO! BOGGY B JUST SUMMONED AN ARMAGEDDON! NOW IT'S GOING TO DESTROY SAM'S HOUSE JUST LIKE OURS! '''Sandwich Sam: '''Hey guys, we're back! Hamburger Kurt is okay now! Isn't that great? Wait... Is that... OH NO! INCOMING ARMAGEDDON! RETREAT! WE'RE DOOMED! AAAAAAAAAHHHH! '''Hamburger Kurt: '''Dude, calm down. We could just activate our house's force field. It will protect the house from the Armageddon. '''Sandwich Sam: '''Oh... Right. Forgot about that. '''Leo: '''Your house has a force field, too? SWEET! '''Sandwich Sam: '''Okay, now get in, QUICKLY! *everyone quickly goes inside Sam's house, and then Sam activates his house's energy shield* ''Inside Sandwich Sam's house... 'Leo: '''Phew... That was close. I was worried we were going to lose another home. '''Hamburger Kurt: '''Poor Donny. There HAS to be a way we can bring her back. ''Meanwhile, at a mysterious place in another dimension... 'Donny: '''Hello? HELLO?! Anyone there? Am I in heaven? Hell? Or both?! WHERE AM I?! ... '''Donny: '''Don't cry, again, Donny... DON'T CRY... DON'T! *sniffle* Please don't cry... Please, just don't- *starts wailing* I WANT TO GO HOME! I DON'T LIKE IT HERE! '???: 'Wow, you cry a lot. '''Donny: '*stops wailing* What? *wipes her eyes* Who are you? Are you God? '???: '''NO. You're not in heaven. '''Donny: '''So you're Satan? '???: 'NO! I'M NOT GOD OR SATAN! You're not in heaven OR hell! '''Donny: '''Well, Geez... Calm down... '???: 'Sorry, I have a few anger issues... You DO know that you're dead, right? '''Donny: '''Why do you think I was crying? Of course I'm dead! '???: 'Okay, well... You're in a different dimension. '''Donny: '''Really? Well, how did I get here? Don't dead people go to heaven or hell? '???: 'Yes, usually. But you were sent here because you didn't really die. I mean, you DID die, sorta, but you didn't TRULY die. I mean, like, you're not 100% dead. It's hard to explain. By the way, my name is Kytorp. '''Donny: '"Kytorp"? REALLY? 'Kytorp: '''AT LEAST I'M NOT A GIRL THAT WAS NAMED AFTER A BOY! '''Donny: '''Yeah... You're right, sorry... What are you? You don't look like a regular Worm. '''Kytorp: '''I'm an angel. Well, a DIFFERENT kind of angel. What I meant by "you didn't 100% die" is that you aren't really dead, just fatally wounded. SO wounded, that you DID die, but not completely. Okay, that just sounded stupid. Well, as I said, it's difficult to explain, but you were just THIS CLOSE to dying. You're lucky you "survived" that nasty virus. '''Donny: '''But I'm still dead, right? '''Kytorp: '...I guess so. Or at the very least, EXTREMELY severely wounded. Just forget about it. I can bring you back if you pass this test. 'Donny: '''Test? What kind of test? Science? Math? Social Studies? Or is it a physical test? Like, avoiding obstacles and stuff? '''Kytorp: '...Well, neither of them. But your closest guess was "physical test". It IS partially a physical test, but this isn't any normal test. You have to try your VERY BEST on this test. Your life depends on it. If you do not pass this test, you will be thrown into a pit located somewhere else in this dimension, and you will rot there for eternity. It's like hell, but in an alternative dimension. Trust me, you do NOT want to fail this test. You can choose to stay here and do absolutely nothing, or pass the test and earn your life back on Earth. Your choice. 'Donny: '''Well, I don't want to be stuck here forever. I miss my friends. And my brother. Alright then, challenge accepted. Let's see what kind of test you're talking about. '''Kytorp: '...Are you sure? There's a slim chance that you will pass, many have tried and failed, and only THREE WORMS have managed to pass. But they were lucky. If you fail, you will suffer extreme boredom and intense mental trauma in that pit FOREVER! ...And some slight physical pain. 'Donny: '''Yes, I'm sure, just let me take this test already! '''Kytorp: '''As you wish... ''Back at Sam's house... 'Omelette: '''The Armageddon is finally over... Let's just rest for a while. '''Derek: '''Okay... *sigh* '''Leo: '''Who are you guys, anyway? Why did you save us? '''Larry: '''We're all friends. We first met when we were young. I'm Larry, the genius. That's Terry, the brute. That's Perry, the SICKENINGLY polite and oversensitive lunatic. '''Perry: '''HEY! '''Larry: '''That's Gary, the extremely dimwitted and clueless one. No, really, he's mentally challenged. '''Gary: '*makes a strange, maniacal laughter* 'Larry: '...Okay. And that's Mary, Perry's girlfriend. 'Mary: '...Um, hi! 'Brick: '''Okay, but why did you save us? '''Larry: '''That's our job. To help people. Also, we wanted to join a powerful force that can help us save the world from Boggy B's evil plans... '''Omelette: '''Save the world? From Boggy B? Evil plans? Wait, what is going on here? '''Terry: '''You see, Boggy B has a secret goal he is planning on achieving, after he gets his revenge at you guys. Not even his own team members know much about his secret goal. You know that he mentions his "final goal" a lot, saying that he will achieve that "final goal" once he gets his revenge, right? Well, that's what I'm talking about. His "final goal" is his secret goal. His goal is to destroy the entire world. '''Leo: '''WHAT?! '''Sandwich Sam: '''DUN, DUN, DUN! ... '''Sandwich Sam: '...Sorry. 'Larry: '''Well, that's all we know for now. Not only does he plan on destroying the world, there is definitely more to his evil plans. We'll find out later, I guess. '''Boggy B: '*appears out of nowhere and strangles Omelette* DIE! 'Omelette: '''ARGH... ECK... LET... ECK... LET GO OF ME... '''Road Kill: '''Oh no! GET HIM! '''Boggy B: '*creates a force field around him, still strangling Omelette* Now, you will watch your friend die. I knew this house would have a force field, so I wasn't too surprised when I figured out this house still isn't destroyed. 'Hamburger Kurt: '''NO-ONE TRIES TO DESTROY MY HOUSE! *tries to shoot Boggy B with a Minigun, but nothing happens* '''Boggy B: '''Foolish teenager. IT'S A FORCE FIELD! Nothing can harm me. *points a Handgun at Omelette's head* '''Leo: '''OH, CRAP! *digs underground and reaches the force field, then jumps up* '''Boggy B: '''What the f**k?! GET OUT OF HERE! *uses a Fire Punch to uppercut Leo in the face* '''Leo: '''ARGH! It burns... IT BURNS! '''Boggy B: '''Now, I CAN FINALLY KILL YOU BOTH! *hurls Omelette towards Leo, and then aims a Shotgun at Leo and Omelette* '''Road Kill: '''NOOOOO! *jumps on top of the force field that Boggy B, Leo, and Omelette are inside, but nothing happens* '''Johnson: '*face-palm* 'Boggy B: '*pulls the trigger, but the Shotgun has no ammo* Goddamn it! I forgot to reload! Whatever... *holds a Grenade* 'Terry: '''DO SOMETHING, GUYS! '''Brick: '*disables the force field, then kicks Boggy B in the face* 'Larry: '''Woah, since when did you have a force field disabler? '''Brick: '...I just got one yesterday. 'Boggy B: '''GAAAH! YOU LITTLE- *headbutts Brick in the face, then kicks him away* '''Brick: '''Ugh... It hurts... '''Boggy B: '''Do you want to hear an interesting part of my plan? I plan on combining my strength with Xyptus's to become the Ultimate Evil... Yes, I admit, I'm evil, but I don't give a sh*t. *summons Xyptus* Now... The time has come for your demise... Seriously, this time, I WILL destroy you! And I will decimate this house! '''Xyptus: '''Let's just get this over with... *combines his strength and power with Boggy B's* '''Leo: '''Oh no... '''Omelette: '''This isn't good. ''To be continued... The Test At the end of my previous meme... 'Terry: '''DO SOMETHING, GUYS! '''Brick: '*disables the force field, then kicks Boggy B in the face* 'Larry: '''Woah, since when did you have a force field disabler? '''Brick: '...I just got one yesterday. 'Boggy B: '''GAAAH! YOU LITTLE- *headbutts Brick in the face, then kicks him away* '''Brick: '''Ugh... It hurts... '''Boggy B: '''Do you want to hear an interesting part of my plan? I plan on combining my strength with Xyptus's to become the Ultimate Evil... Yes, I admit, I'm evil, but I don't give a sh*t. *summons Xyptus* Now... The time has come for your demise... Seriously, this time, I WILL destroy you! And I will decimate this house! '''Xyptus: '''Let's just get this over with... *combines his strength and power with Boggy B's* '''Leo: '''Oh no... '''Omelette: '''This isn't good. ''The Ultimate Evil... Boggy B himself, fused with Xyptus... Can our heroes stop them? Or will Boggy B finally achieve his goals? Enjoy this meme! '''Omelette: '''This isn't good. '''Leo: '''No sh*t, Sherlock! '''Omelette: Oh, shut up... Boggy B, who is now fused with Xyptus, has turned into a complete monster. He is now dark grey, has dark red eyes, horns, wings made of dark energy, sharp fingertips, six tentacles, and fangs. 'The Ultimate Evil: '''Now... You will perish, along with the rest of planet Earth. *fires a giant ball of dark energy at Leo* '''Leo: '''GAH! *dodges and strikes back at the Ultimate Evil* ''Back at the dimension where Donny's spirit is... 'Donny: '''So, the first part of this test, I'm going to get past some obstacles? '''Kytorp: '''Yes. It's not going to be easy. You have to jump through fire hoops, get past electrical fences, aim for the bull's-eye on a very small target, swing through vines with a field of Land Mines underneath you, feed a shark without losing an arm, and finally, whack yourself with a hammer without getting knocked out. '''Donny: '''Um... Sure! Uh... How hard can it be? ...Heh heh... *thinks to herself* What did I do to deserve this?! '''Kytorp: '''Okay then. GO! ''Five minutes later... 'Kytorp: '''Well done! I have to say, I'm impressed, you almost beat the record. '''Donny: '*breathing heavily, slightly charred* ALMOST?! Whatever, I don't care, I just want to go back home... And my head hurts from the hammer whacking. 'Kytorp: '''The creator of this dimension is quite cruel, I have to admit. Now, time for the second part of the test... There are five, by the way. '''Donny: '''Okay... '''Kytorp: '''Now you must walk through a dark dungeon full of snakes, centipedes, spiders, scorpions, and... Those little weird things with six eyes and polka-dotted tongues. You'll also hear a lot of creepy noises while walking through the dungeon, which might cause mental trauma. And there's NO going back! '''Donny: '...I hate this dimension. 'Kytorp: '''Here's a tip - ONLY think happy or cute thoughts. Think of a kitten playing with yarn or something like that. Just don't think of anything dark or unhappy, that will only make things worse for you. Good luck! '''Donny: '''Okay then... *gulp* ''Fifteen terrifying minutes later... 'Donny: '''C-c-centipedes... S-s-so m-many giant centip-p-pedes... I will n-n-never s-s-sleep again... '''Kytorp: '''Good job, just three more to go. You're quite brave, you know that? '''Donny: '''I hate you... '''Kytorp: '''Hey, I'm not the one who made rules about passing a test to return to Earth. Blame Cintorypvaxomle. '''Donny: '...What? 'Kytorp: '''I SAID BLAME CINTORYPVAXOMLE! '''Donny: '''WHAT KIND OF NAME IS THAT?! '''Kytorp: '''SHH SHH SHH! Don't EVER say that here, he's watching us... He's one of the commanders of our leader's army. Our leader created this dimension, and Cintorypvaxomle helped him. Cintorypvaxomle made the rules about passing a test before being brought back to Earth, and our leader thought it was a great idea, so- '''Donny: '''Can we just get on with the test, please? '''Kytorp: '''Oh, right... Well, now you must- '???: 'YOU DARE INSULT MY NAME?! '''Kytorp: '''AAAAHHH! IT'S CINTORYPVAXOMLE! HE HEARD YOU, DONNY! '''Donny: '...Uh-oh. 'Cintorypvaxomle: '''You will pay for insulting my name... *fires an energy beam from his scepter* '''Donny: '''YIPE! *dodges* Look, I'm sorry I insulted your name, Cintorapeevoxio... Uh... Whatever your name is. In fact, I think you have a great name! '''Cintorypvaxomle: '''Liar! '''Kytorp: '''But sir, she said she's sorry! Please give her a chance... '''Cintorypvaxomle: '''Fine... But don't you DARE insult my wonderful name again! You don't even know what it means, anyway... *disappears* '''Donny: '''That was close... What does his name mean? '''Kytorp: '''It means "turbo rainbow unicorn of awesomeness". '''Donny: '''Oh... Okay. That's a nice... Name... '''Kytorp: '''Now, let's get on with the test. You must now lift a heavy object 30 feet off the ground, with your mind. '''Donny: '''OH, COME ON! I'M NOT LUKE SKYWALKER! '''Kytorp: '...What? Luke Skywalker doesn't lift things with his mind, he uses the force with his HANDS. I think. I don't know, I haven't watched Star Wars ''in years... '''Donny: '''WHATEVER! How do I do this? '''Kytorp: '''Nearly anything is possible in this dimension. This part of the test will be even more difficult than the last two. You must concentrate on that object like you've never concentrated before, like your life depends on it... And it does, actually. '''Donny: '''Okay... What object must I lift? '''Kytorp: '''An anvil about the size of the White House. '''Donny: '''I think I'm going to fail this test. '''Kytorp: '''It's not as hard as it seems, but it's still more difficult than the last two tests. Just wait for the next two tests, you'll see what "hard" or "difficult" TRULY means... '''Donny: '*sarcastically* Wow, thanks for telling me that. That REALLY cheered me up... Kytorp leads Donny to the gargantuan anvil that she must lift with her mind. Once they've reached their destination, Donny complains once again... 'Donny: '''You want ME to life THAT THING with my MIND?! I couldn't lift a normal anvil with my own HANDS! Well, I CAN, but BARELY! Ask Boggy B to do this one for me, please. He can lift a White House-sized anvil. Not sure if he can do it with his mind. '''Kytorp: '''SHUT UP! I already told you, ALMOST ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE HERE! ...Sorry, anger issues again. Just concentrate REALLY hard, and I mean REALLY HARD. Don't worry, you can do it. But you must do it in 30 seconds, otherwise you fail the test. And if you give up, you still fail. Good luck! '''Donny: '*sigh* Okay... *concentrates on the anvil as much as she could* Hrrgh... GRURGH... GRAGH... Grgh... 'Kytorp: '''Focus... Focus... Don't think of anything else... Empty your mind completely, just focus on the anvil... By the way, you have 23 seconds. '''Donny: '''Oh no... *continues to concentrate* '''Kytorp: '''Come on... You only have 17 seconds. '''Donny: '''HURRG... BLURRAGPH... *lifts the anvil one foot off the ground* '''Kytorp: '''Yes... Yes! ONE FOOT OFF THE GROUND! Come on, you can do it! 12 seconds... '''Donny: '''URGH... YARGH... *lifts the anvil six feet off the ground* '''Kytorp: '''YES! Come on! 9 seconds... '''Donny: '''BLURGOPHARGHPH! *lifts the anvil 11 feet off the ground* '''Kytorp: '''GO DONNY! 5 SECONDS! '''Donny: '''GLARGPH! RAAAAARGH! *lifts the anvil 20 feet off the ground* '''Kytorp: '''3... 2... 1... '''Donny: '''YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! *lifts the anvil 118 feet off the ground* '''Kytorp: '''HOLY SH*T! ... '''Kytorp: '''Heh... Sorry. 118 FEET, DONNY! YOU ONLY HAD 0.2 SECONDS LEFT, AND SUDDENLY, YOU LIFTED IT 118 FEET IN THE AIR WITH YOUR MIND! NEW RECORD! AND YOU ONLY HAD TO LIFT IT 30 FEET IN THE AIR! CONGRATULATIONS! '''Donny: '''YES! YES! NEW RECORD! I mean... Yay, only two more parts of the test left! *loses focus and the anvil falls to the ground* '''Kytorp: '''Uh-oh... LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! *runs away with Donny before the anvil hit the ground* ''Kytorp leads Donny to a strange, mysterious place. 'Kytorp: '''Now, the penultimate trial... You must battle 100 Worm Soldiers, and you must defeat EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM. '''Donny: '''Well, that doesn't really sound so bad... '''Kytorp: '''Yes, it does. These Worm Soldiers are all elites, nearly as powerful as Boggy B himself. And once again, you must defeat them in 30 seconds. One-by-one. No double kills or triple kills. And you can't give up, it's a fight to the death. Well, you're already technically dead, but if they defeat you, you fail the test. '''Donny: '''Oh, God... Now I wonder how the FINAL trial is going to be. '''Kytorp: '''Good luck, Donny! *backs away a little* '''Soldier Worm: '''Die... *throws a Holy Hand Grenade at Donny* '''Donny: '''YIPE! *throws it back, killing the Soldier Worm* '''Scientist Worm: '''Hey, look! It wants to be your friend! *points to a Sentry Gun that he built* '''Donny: '''Oh, crap... *Sentry Gun shoots at Donny, but Donny blocks the bullets with a titanium shield* ''27 seconds later... 'Kytorp: '''3... 2... 1... '''Donny: '''JUST ONE MORE LEFT! *stabs a Scout Worm in the chest* '''Kytorp: '''Good job! The record was 20 seconds, but at least you still made it... '''Donny: '''Yeah, that's good I guess... So, now it's time for the last part of the test, huh? '''Kytorp: '''Yes. You better pray you pass this test. '''Donny: '*vomits* 'Kytorp: '''WOAH! EASY, EASY! '''Donny: '''Sorry, Kytorp... It's a lot of pressure... '''Kytorp: '''But I haven't even told you what the final trial is going to be. I think you're going to panic or faint when I tell you this. '''Donny: '''Please, just tell me... I just want to get this over with... '''Kytorp: '''Alright, Donny... THE FINAL TRIAL! You must face a clone of your worst enemy, your greatest fear... '''Donny: '''Boggy B! '''Kytorp: '''Well... Kinda. You see, it's both of your greatest fears... It's Boggy B, and the virus you've had inside your body... What was it called? Xyptus? Yeah, it's Xyptus. You must confront the Ultimate Evil. The Ultimate Evil is Boggy B and Xyptus fused together. In your world, the Ultimate Evil is currently having a battle with your friends. Leo, Omelette, Tara, etc. '''Donny: '*sarcastically* Oh, well that just sounds great. *vomits again* 'Kytorp: '''Donny, please, calm down! You can do it, I know you can. You see, all your previous trials are now going to be combined into this very last trial. The first trial was endurance and agility, the second trial was bravery, the third trial was intellect and mental acuity, and the fourth trial was brute strength. To pass this final trial, you must do whatever you can to defeat the Ultimate Evil. You also have two minutes this time. DON'T THROW UP AGAIN! '''Donny: '''Okay... *takes a deep breath* I can do this... I know I can... '''Kytorp: '''Good luck. Remember, this is not the REAL Ultimate Evil. *disappears, watching Donny from above* '''Donny: '''Now you're just going to leave me here with that BEAST?! '''The Ultimate Evil: '''Donny... *grabs her with one of his tentacles* '''Donny: '''LET GO OF ME, BOGGY B! I MEAN, XYPTUS! I MEAN, ULTIMATE EVIL! '''The Ultimate Evil: '''I'm going to rip your tail off, shove it into your mouth and make you choke on it, and then I'm going to reduce you to ashes. The perfect revenge. '''Donny: '''Oh, shut up, I know you're not the real Ultimate Evil. *thinks to herself* Remember Donny, there's nothing to be afraid of... That's not the real Ultimate Evil... Don't be afraid... Don't be afraid... '''The Ultimate Evil: '''NOW PERISH! *hurls Donny towards the ground, then fires a powerful energy blast at her* '''Donny: '''AAAAAHHH! *dodges* Kytorp, please help me... I'm scared... '''Kytorp: '''Sorry, Donny. I know you can't hear me, but I can't help you. '''The Ultimate Evil: '''You are pathetic! Is that what you are going to do for two whole minutes? Dodging my attacks?! *releases a large energy wave that is impossible to dodge, then creates five black holes around Donny* '''Donny: '*gets hit by the energy wave* AAAAAAAARGH! *holds on to something to avoid being sucked into the black holes* 'The Ultimate Evil: '''Foolish one. You are injured, you cannot harm an amoeba with your meager powers. You are merely an insect to me. I am undeniably inexorable, so give up. '''Donny: '''You... You evil... THING... *thinks to herself* How am I going to defeat him? '''The Ultimate Evil: '''LET GO OF THAT! JUST GET SUCKED INTO THE BLACK HOLE ALREADY! *releases another energy wave* '''Donny: '''YAAAAARGH! Ugh... *starts to lose her grip and consciousness* NO... NO! I must fight it... FIGHT IT! *thinks to herself* Kytorp said I must do whatever I can to stop him. Endurance, agility, bravery, intellect, mental acuity, brute strength... I've got nothing. ''Sorry, I have to take a break. One minute... Donny Returns I'll probably write this meme tomorrow. There's a microscopic chance that I can write it today. Trapped Coming soon...